A Titan's Struggle
by AwesomeAndy
Summary: A mysterious new Metahuman, the Teen Titans, and Gods and Goddesses of ancient Greece. This is going to be violent. Which is why it is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

**Authors Note:**

**Hey AwesomeAndy here. This is my first ever fanfiction story. So assuming your reading this I would like to say that if you have questions and constructive criticism then feel free to message me or review. Thanks, and enjoy! :)**

A lone figure sees a city in the distance. It is big. Not as big as New York City, but plenty big. He sighed tiredly as he continued his trek. He had been running since the war ended. He hadn't had a very active role in the war, but it was still enough to condemn him with only the slightest mistake. He sighed again. He thought he had found a new home before. But they had rejected him. Because of his power, his very birthright he had been rejected by his new family. Now he ran, he ran like a rabbit runs from a wolf. He sighed again as an angry voice inside him says "we told you that you would not be accepted, Freak". He sighed as he came to an overpass. He stopped and sat against the wall. He pulled stale bread from under his tattered grey cloak. It had once been a beautiful cloak, billowing dramatically behind him, armor gleaming in the light, like a hero of old. Not anymore. Now the cloak was tattered, like a wispy cloud. The armor still gleamed dully, but scratches and dents marred its appearance. A cowl, the same material as the cloak could hide his identity. He sighed. Him hiding, alone, no friends, rejected, the smell of blood as they left him…no! He growled slightly as he forced the thoughts, the anger, the terror, all of it deep inside him, too the dark corner, the Tartarus of his mind. Sighing he leaned against the edge of the overpass, wrapping the wispy cloud cloak around him, even going so far as too put the cowl over his face, as he slowly gave into another night of torture. Another night of blood.

Meanwhile in Jump City the Teen Titans sat and watched as Beast Boy and Cyborg argued about whether or not to get veggie or meat lovers pizza. The crime rate had been incredibly low recently and so the Titans were in good spirits. Well mostly. Robin was worried. "Guys I think we should turn in early tonight" said Robin. "Why Friend Robin" replied Starfire. "I just have a bad feeling" said Robin. "Dude why?" said Beast Boy "Hardly any crimes have happened". "I know" said Robin "I just feel like something's going to happen, something big". All of the Titans sat in silence for a moment, thinking. Raven was the next one to speak. "If something bad happens and we don't get a good night's sleep we will regret it. So why don't we go to bed early and see what happens. The other Titans nodded in agreement, though Beast Boy was somewhat reluctant to do so. Then the pizza arrived and the Titans immediately began to eat, temporarily forgetting Robin's worries.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the country 2 teens walk through a beautiful city. The girl looked like a stereotypical California girl. Except for the eyes, which were the color of thunderclouds and seemed to be calculating something. The boy on the other hand had dark unruly hair, brilliant eyes that seemed to be twinkling with mischief. Maybe it was the eyes that had branded him a troublemaker at many of the schools he had went too. His lean muscles were obvious due to the orange t-shirt he was wearing. "Here we are" said the girl. "Yep" said the boy, popping the P. The girl smirked slightly "we are about to enter the throne room of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses and all you can say is yep? Really Percy?" Percy grins a slightly goofy grin and replies "yep". Annabeth rolled her eyes and grinned at her boyfriend. They both turned and walked into the throne room. The room now had 15 thrones, as Hades and Hestia had given thrones at Olympus due to Percy's request. The 15th throne belonged to the representative of the minor gods and goddesses, who was the Goddess of Magic, Hecate. She looked rather nondescript, a woman of her early 30's in appearance with black hair. Percy and Annabeth bowed before them. "Rise heroes" thundered Zeus (**bad** **pun** **intended**). As Annabeth and Percy rose Zeus spoke again "we have a very important quest we wish for you to take". Annabeth and Percy looked slightly shocked as Zeus said "we found him, and we need him arrested for trial. If he resists and you must though, kill him". Athena took over "He is near a place called Jump City in California. You must hurry or he will surely flee and hide". "As you wish" said Annabeth as she and Percy bowed. As they turned to leave Ares spoke "and punks?" The pair turned around and Ares said "take Clarisse with you. She blames herself for what happened and she will want to do this". This time Percy spoke "as you command Lord Ares". Turning the duo left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is after Last Olympian in the PJO series, but before The Lost Hero. So Percy still has the curse of Achilles. And the Meta is actually a half-blood, though the Teen Titan's don't know that. Just so you know. Also forgive me if this story does not follow the Teen Titan's series story line, as I am unfamiliar with it. **

Suddenly at Titans Tower an alarm began blaring and 4 half asleep teens walked into the main room to see what was happening. Robin was already there, viewing the screen. Robin said "a guy was getting mugged in an alley and…" Before he could finish Beast Boy yelled "it is just a mugging!? It is 2 in the morning!" Robin glared and replied "well the guy that was getting mugged was some sort of Meta; he put 3 guys in the hospital. One of them with a skull fracture and the others with broken legs and ribs, and one of the guys was a cop". "Oh" said Beast Boy sheepishly. "Titans GO" yelled Robin as they charged to the T-Car and R-Cycle. "Okay" said Robin through the communicator as both vehicles roared towards the mainland "the police say they managed to drive him to the park and establish a perimeter, and he is apparently dressed in some sort of medieval armor and cape". "Got it" said Raven, sounding more grim than usual. As the Titans pulled into the park a police lieutenant walked up and began speaking to Robin "It's odd, a cop walked in as the 2 tried to mug him and when the cop tried to get a statement and he attacked" Robin frowned slightly "what powers did he use?" We aren't sure he used powers, but his eyes were glowing and he has quick reflexes. He seems to be good at parkour too" the officer didn't seem too concerned about the strange Meta, but he was confident the Titans could handle it. After all there were 5 of them. "Okay" said Robin "We will bring you the Meta. Make sure he doesn't get away. Titans GO!" 

The Titan's entered the park "okay Titan's let's find the Meta" said Robin. Before they could take more than a couple steps someone said "what's a Meta? All of the Titan's froze. Robin reacted first saying "Show yourself!" A figure clad in armor and a tattered grey cloak walked out of the shadows "What's a Meta"? He repeated. He didn't sound like he wanted to fight. He just sounded curious. Robin answered "a Meta, or Meta-Human, is someone with superhuman abilities. "Oh" replied the figure "I saw that guy, he went that way!" he yelled pointing. Beast Boy face palmed and Cyborg said "really?" Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire looked confused. Robin asked "Do you really expect us to fall for that". "Well considering your costume looks like it came from a circus I didn't figure you would be too bright" admitted the figure. Robin glared at him and said "You should have went with the police. Since you refused we have to take you in. Will you come quietly?" The figure then asked Robin a stunning question. "Who the hell are you?" The Titans jaws dropped except Raven's who quickly replied "the Teen Titans". Suddenly the figure burst into hysterical laughter. "Gods" he said gasping slightly "that's funny". Noting the Titans expressions he said "I fought Titans and trust me you're not that powerful. And hopefully not that sadistic" He added as an afterthought. "Now all I have to say about the mugging is that they attacked me, I fought them, and I got to go so bye". He turned to realize that Starfire had flown behind him and the other Titans were fanning out to surround him. "Now come in or…" before Robin could finish the Meta leaped forward, shoving Starfire out of the way as he fled the Titans. Beast Boy immediately morphed into a cheetah as Raven and Starfire flew to intercept. Beast Boy pounced at the figure that leaped and delivered a spinning kick, knocking Beast Boy into a nearby fountain and then continued to flee. Starfire slammed him backwards and Robin shouted "He's mine!" The other Titans surrounded him, except Beast Boy, who had been knocked out all ready. Robin pulled out his bo staff and the figure pulled a small ebony dagger out from under his cloak. Robin leaped forward with a massive war cry, slamming the staff down. The figure simply sidestepped the blow, his casual stance seeming odd with the sudden swiftness of his dodge. However as the next blow nearly clipped him he growled and his eyes glowed slightly with power. As Robin twirled the staff for another strike the figure dropped and swept Robin's feet out from under him. As Robin fell the figure used his dagger to leave a light slash on Robin's cheek. The Boy Wonder immediately screamed in pain as the dagger touched his flesh, and as the figure hurled him to Cyborgs feet. Cyborg roared "what did you do too him!?" Ignoring the question the figure grinned slightly "3 left, that's a good number, 3 fates, 3 furies, 3 Gods, 3 Goddesses, 3 gorgons, lots of 3s". His laugh was maniacal and revealed the insanity behind the cowl. Cyborg and Starfire immediately charged, furious at Robin's pain. With incredible speed the figure charged back at Cyborg and slid between his legs causing him and Starfire to crash into each other. He laughed and then a blast of black energy slammed him into a tree. Laughing he looked up as the Starfire and Cyborg got up, flanking Raven now. "Pathetic" said the figure in an amused tone. Cyborg fired his cannon, which the figure deflected. The smoke from the explosion distracted the 3 long enough for the figure to steal Robin's utility belt. Dodging blasts of magic, Cyborg's cannon, and star bolts he used the smoke bombs from Robin's belt to blind the teens. He slashed his dagger through the air and a purplish colored portal appeared which he stepped through.

After Cyborg's scanners confirmed that the Meta wasn't in the area the Titans immediately went to Titans Tower, as Cyborg and Raven desperately tried to stop Robin's pain. The morphine seemed to have no effect, as the Boy Wonder still screamed in horrible pain. "My scanners can't figure out what poison he used" cried a desperate Cyborg. Raven kept chanting, trying to counteract whatever poisons the Boy Wonder had flowing through his veins. It took hours, but in the end enough of the poison had been gone naturally that Robin was able to sleep. Eventually they all slept, battered and drained of all energy.

Meanwhile in the alley where the mugging had taken place, a purple portal opened and the mysterious Meta staggered out. Nearly collapsing, he stumbled and fell, crawling forward. Even as groggy as he was he knew he needed some type of shelter. When he saw the manhole he frowned in distaste, but said nothing as he lifted the cover up and slid down the ladder. A small access platform was there and dragging himself into the corner he immediately passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone AwesomeAndy here. I think I fixed the format on the other 2 chapters. And I also realize that I didn't put a disclaimer. Somehow I think you guessed that I don't own either the Teen Titan's or Percy Jackson. The Meta is original and mine though, as is the plot. **

The Meta glared at the back of the seat sullenly. Robin had Beast Boy turn into a python to restrain him. He was also still cuffed. This meant he had about as much chance of escape as winning the lottery. Considering he had no money that seemed somehow unlikely he would win the lottery, and stealing lottery tickets would likely just end up the like this too. The T-Car was empty except for Circus-boy, who he had learned was actually called Robin, with the other Teen Titan's flying, or in Cyborg's case, being carried. He felt tired too. His trip to Jump had been bad. He had traveled fast and had nearly no food, no money, and was attempting to avoid the Olympian's precious "heroes". The lack of food had severely weakened him physically, and had led to him being unable to use many of his powers.

"You hungry?" said Robin

The Meta stared blankly at him. Robin glanced at him, noticing his blank expression.

"What? Do you think we are going to starve you?" asked Robin.

"Wouldn't be the first time" thought the Met, though out loud he said "you just startled me, and of course I'm hungry. I'm surprised I haven't starved yet."

Robin smirked slightly "Would you be willing to answer questions for food?"

At this the Meta frowned, thinking. He couldn't tell them the existence of the Greek Gods, they'd think he's crazy…or turn him over. He shuddered at the thought. On the other hand…food. He smirked slightly, noticing Robin's smirk. Robin thought he'd cave. He hadn't caved to the tortures of Kronos' himself and this guy thought food would break him?

The Meta said "only a few questions, and only ones that aren't too personal. After all, I have to keep most of my information so I can write my autobiography".

Robin glared. He couldn't deprive the guy of food, whether or not the guy knew that was up for debate. Either way it was doubtful he would get information that way. They finally arrived at the Tower. Beast Boy and Robin locked the Meta in the interrogation room and left him there, heading to the main room to meet the other Titan's.

The Titans sat in the main room. Robin sighed tiredly. He had just explained that the police wanted them to "talk" with the Meta.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Robin.

"I will" said a monotone voice, startling everyone. Usually no one volunteered and Robin did it.

Noticing their startled expressions Raven explained "his energy blast was a form of magic, so he might be more willing to talk to a fellow magic user."

Robin nodded and said "bring him some food too, he needs it"

With that the Titan's began the wait to see if Raven would be successful.

The door quietly whooshed open, the Meta watching as Raven walked in, levitating a plate with a few slices of pizza. Fortunately his hands were cuffed in front of him so he could eat. Raven watched him coolly. Despite it being obvious he was cuffed and she could force his hood off, he had merely removed the cowl and was deliberately tilting his face so that only his mouth was visible. His posture was also rather relaxed, considering his situation that seemed rather odd.

"Okay" said Raven as the Meta finished and re-attached the cowl "what can we call you?"

He blinked "what have you been calling me?"

Raven said "the Meta, and it annoys me"

"Okay…hmm" He said "well I've been called lots of things, but I mostly go with the name I was given by a group I was with for a while…the Grey Warrior".

Raven looked at him "interesting…and yet you're a mage?"

The Grey Warrior was stunned "how do you know that?!"

Raven lifted one eyebrow "You used an energy blast at the Mega-Mart…nearly any mage could detect a magical anomaly that powerful, even if they had no training."

He blinked under the hood. He hadn't consciously used an energy blast in a long time, so it must have been during the flashback…this was bad.

"Why ask a question you know the answer too?" He asked back.

Raven replied "the blast was as powerful as one of my own, and you are severely weakened, therefore you're an incredibly powerful mage…yet I have not heard of you. I am curious".

He shrugged "big world, I guess"

Raven said "true, but few mages, even fewer who are fully human…but you are not fully human, are you?"

Underneath his cowl he paled, though his voice was steady as he replied "What makes you think that?"

Raven allowed a small grin "your aura"

He blinked "impressive"

"So", she replied "what are you?"

He sighed and replied "something terrible".

Both were silent. Realizing the Grey Warrior would no longer answer her questions, she quietly left the room to report to Robin.

The next day the 3 demigod heroes arrived in Jump City, and settled into a diner. Percy went to get a newspaper to see if there was any news on their prey.

"So what's the plan for finding the punk?" asked Clarisse

Annabeth sighed "I am not sure, we have no idea where he would go…we may just have pray to Tyche…"

Percy walked back, grinning, "She's already answered Wise Girl"

He held up the paper, with the bold headline on the front page "Teen Titan's Capture Grey Warrior". A small smirk crossed Clarisse's face as she took the paper and skimmed it. She tossed it to Annabeth and said "what's the plan?"

Annabeth frowned "Give me a couple days and then we will capture him".


	4. Chapter 4

"This is a bad idea" said Clarisse sullenly  
Annabeth sighed "Well I'd rather not fight these super heroes, and Chiron taught me a little on how to manipulate the Mist so this works. If he runs you can fight him"  
Clarisse perked up at that.  
Percy sighed "But if you get attacked you could get seriously hurt before we could get inside Wise Girl"  
Annabeth smiled "Relax, I got a few tricks up my sleeves, now get into position"  
As Clarisse and Percy got into their positions on either side of Titan's Tower Annabeth began her walk to the front door.  
DING! All around the Tower the Teen Titan's looked up from their various tasks and activities. Cyborg crashed his car on the video game he was playing started, and Raven glanced up from her meditation in her bedroom. The Titan's rarely had visitors. They had made it known that they wanted privacy when at the Tower, and they spent most of their time at the city anyways so normally no one came to the Tower. Robin stood up from the computer, where he had been continuing his attempts to find information on the Grey Warrior. He opened the door.  
Annabeth looked coolly at the leader of the Teen Titan's. Having lived in California she knew a little about the Teen Titan's, which was why she had chosen to talk to them herself.  
"Hello" said Robin in a cool monotone, though inwardly he was very curious.  
"Hello" replied Annabeth in an equally cool tone "I wish to speak with you about a prisoner I believe is in your custody"  
"Why?" asked Robin  
"I am with an organization that has been trying to capture him for some time" Annabeth answered  
Robin allowed a small smirk to appear on his face "come in" he said, slightly less cold than before.  
Annabeth stepped inside the Tower. Immediately her eyes scanned the room, noting the locations of windows in the lobby as Robin escorted her to the elevator. Robin noticed this, noting the confident stance and analyzing eyes, guessing that she was a skilled fighter. Robin led her to the main room, where the other Titan's had assembled.  
The Titan's looked at the girl, Beast Boy grinned goofily, thinking about what pick-up lines he would use. Raven sent a weak mental probe at her, and was surprised when it was swiftly deflected by the blonde newcomer. Cyborg discreetly used his sensors to scan her face so he could do a background check later in necessary. Starfire's reaction provided more than enough distraction to do that.  
"I'm Starfire, what is your name, where do you come from, what is your favorite color, and will you be my friend?"  
Annabeth smiled slightly "Annabeth Chase, San Francisco, orange, and maybe".  
"So Miss Chase" said Robin, "what do you want with the Grey Warrior?"  
"We wish to bring him to await trial for his crimes" said Annabeth  
"Who is we?" asked Raven in her usual monotone  
"Classified" replied Annabeth "but I have the necessary papers she said", pulling said papers out of the small bag she was carrying and handing them to Robin. Robin examined the papers, and though they looked legitimate he had a bad feeling.  
"Very well" said Robin "Raven and I will fetch the prisoner".  
After exiting the room Robin said "I have a bad feeling Raven"  
"Same for me" replied Raven. Both of them walked the rest of the journey in silence  
The Grey Warrior tilted the chair back on its hind legs, bored. The Teen Titans were rather cordial to him, considering he was their prisoner. He was well-fed and other than some attempts to intimidate him during interrogations the Titans were mostly polite when they interacted with him, which was usually around meal times. The door slid open and Robin and Raven walked in. Robin dragged him too his feet and pushed him gently towards the door.  
"Hi Raven, hey Circus boy" said Grey "where we going?"  
"Quit calling me that" growled Robin  
Raven chose to answer the question "You got transferred Grey". While Raven was enemies with the Grey Warrior, or Grey for short, she respected his powers, though he did tend to annoy them from time to time.  
"Really?" said Grey "They finished my cell all ready? Sweet! Do you think they included the waterbed and flat screen I asked for?" When Robin had let slip that the Titans were only going to hold him until a high security cell specifically made for him, Grey had asked Robin for some ridiculous requests, such as a computer, waterbed, a fully stocked bar, a flat screen TV, a…well you get the idea.  
"THEY AREN'T GIVING YOU A FLAT SCREEN TV YOUR GOING TO FREAKING JAIL" screamed Robin.  
Underneath the cowl Grey grinned, though he made sure to act like he was pouting. Annoying Robin was incredibly easy. And hilarious. Probably not smart but still worth it. When he got out of jail he would have to send Robin a note to annoy him… As Robin finished yelling the door slid open, revealing…  
Annabeth looked up as the door whooshed open, revealing the Grey Warrior as well as Robin and Raven. As they escorted him into the room he stumbled, catching himself against the wall. Robin jerked him roughly up. He smirked. This was going to be funny.  
"Hey Annie" said Grey with a smirk beneath his cowl.  
"It's Annabeth" replied the blonde with a growl.  
"You two know each other?" asked Robin  
"Yeah she's been chasing me for a while. Or rather helping organize a manhunt in the name of justice and all that."  
Annabeth grinned slightly "and I got you."  
"Not today" replied Grey, hurling the tiny arachnid he had captured off of the wall at Annabeth. Annabeth's eyes widened as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Her concentration on the Mist caused the papers on the table to change to their original form, just plain blank paper. Immediately a cyclone surrounded Percy and hurled him through the upper window, Riptide in hand. With a laugh the Grey Warrior hit Robin with a double uppercut with his still cuffed fists, sending the Boy Wonder reeling across the room. Starfire screamed his name and flew to help him. Percy charged Grey, only to take Beast Boy's charge as a mountain goat. Percy slammed into a wall. Beast Boy transformed back, only to get shot by a Taser Annabeth kept in her purse. Cyborg grabbed Annabeth in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground giving Beast Boy a minute to recover. Raven began to use her black magic to stop Grey from escaping when Clarisse rammed the door down, breaking into the room. Raven reacted immediately, hurling the table at Clarisse, who leaped high to avoid it, then charged Raven with her electric covered spear in hand. Grey smirked slightly as he simply slipped through the wreckage and into the night. He would focus on putting distance between him and the Titan's. Then get these annoying handcuffs off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed or followed this story. Your support means a lot to me, and I would also like to say that I doubt I will do major editing soon due to the fact that I post the chapters pretty much right after they are done. My main concern is with writing and updating in a timely manner. I will edit likely after the story is finished or if I get several chapters written at once. **

Annabeth was gasping for breath. They'd been fighting the Teen Titans for what seemed like forever, Grey had vanished into thin air, and at some point Robin had seen the papers, realized they had been tricked and ordered his team to bring them down. And the Titans were determined to do that. Annabeth leaped to the side as Beast Boy charged past again as a goat. Percy grabbed Beast Boy's goat horns and spun, hurling him across the room, hitting Cyborg and Robin.

"We got to get out of here" Annabeth yelled, hoarse.

Percy said "let's get Clarisse and use the escape route"

As he said that Clarisse punched Raven in the gut, then slammed her face first into the ground. Cyborg charged her, only for electricity to arc out from her spear and overload his circuits, Beast Boy and Robin were both still down for the count, leaving Starfire as the only one standing for the Teen Titans. Starfire glared at Annabeth, Percy, and Clarisse.

Percy spoke first, with a small chuckle "truce?"

"No" said Starfire angrily "you won't get away with hurting my friends!" Starfire launched starbolts and eyebeams at the trio. Percy stepped in front of Annabeth, deflecting the eyebeams with Riptide, but the starbolts hit him in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards. Annabeth tried to keep Percy from falling over as Clarisse charged with a savage war cry, swinging the spear like club, obviously intending to use the wooden shaft as a club. Starfire caught the shaft with a grunt and ripped it out of Clarisse's hands, tossing it behind her.

Clarisse grinned slightly "Not bad, punk"

Starfire growled "I am glad you find my fighting abilities not bad, now I really must insist that you surrender"

Clarisse grinned "Not happening, punk"

Starfire launched a quick jab at Clarisse's stomach, but the daughter of Ares sidestepped and clothes-lined the Tamaranian, who grabbed Clarisse's leg are jerked it out from under her. Both girls were up in an instant, and both gave a savage war cry as the charged each other. Clarisse launched a punch with both hands, both of which were caught by Starfire, who was immediately kicked away. As Starfire staggered back Clarisse sprinted forward, kicking off the wall and landing a massive kick on Starfire's temple, knocking the Princess of Tamaran out cold.

Clarisse took a second to examine the unconscious Teen Titans, before she said "good fight". She then picked up her spear.

"C'mon Prissy lets go" said Clarisse. Percy nodded, and grabbing his companions so that his power over water would protect them they leapt into the ocean.

"Good thing it's late" said the Grey Warrior as he walked down the street. Suddenly he stopped.

"Something's...going on…" he murmured quietly. He wrapped his cloak around himself as he heard a small noise coming from the bank down the street. As he walked up he noticed that the door was off the hinges, and the alarm appeared to have been shut off. He slipped in silently.

"Oh, crud" said a tiny kid with what appeared to be a metal harness thing as a massive guy tried to pick up a pallet of gold bars.

"We got to get out of here before those crud-munching Teen Titans get here" growled the tiny one in annoyance.

"The Teen Titans are likely still either unconscious or too badly hurt to intervene fortunately" said Grey coolly, causing all of the crooks to jump, and noticing the third one with pink hair slightly off to the side.

"Who're you pie-for-brains" said midget

"I am the Grey Warrior" said Grey coolly.

The trio paled at that, not seeming to notice he was cuffed. All of them were silent.

"So" said Grey, breaking the silence "You look like you could use a hand"

"Why would you help us?" asked Pink Hair.

Grey replied "Well would you be interested in a fourth member?"

The trio looked stunned

"You want to join us?" asked the massive one

"I have nowhere to go big guy, besides I also need some help getting these off" said Grey

Pink hair took charge "Gizmo get his cuffs off" she said in a commanding tone "What's your plan for the gold?" she asked.

"First how about we have introductions? You do know me after all".

"Big guy goes by Mammoth, pipsqueak is Gizmo and (ignoring Gizmo's angry complaint) I'm Jinx" finished Jinx.

"Thank you Jinx, and my plan is simple. We go to the construction site two blocks away, have Gizmo hot-wire a dump truck, Mammoth tosses the gold in and we drive back to your base".

Jinx nodded and after Gizmo uncuffed the semi-famous Grey Warrior she sent him to get the truck.

"In order to join our team you will have to talk to Brother Blood and join HIVE Academy, and then prove your worth".

"HIVE Academy?" asked Grey

Jinx said "HIVE Academy is a school for super villains, Brother Blood is the headmaster".

Grey nodded. As the dump truck roared to a halt outside he smiled slightly. If he played this right he would gain powerful allies, and from the sounds of it a formal super villain education. His smile widened as he remembered his rejection from Camp. If they wanted him to be a villain, then he would make sure he would be the villain. He would have vengeance.

The door slammed at the cheap motel as Clarisse strode into the room after Percy and Annabeth.

"How are we going to get him now?" roared Clarisse "He'll be gone by morning!"

"Clarisse…" Annabeth began

"Don't Clarisse me!" snarled Clarisse "He killed my brothers! I want him DEAD!"

"We are definitely going to get arrested" muttered Percy

"You think I'm not angry too Clarisse" Annabeth coldly replied "He landed most of my cabin in the infirmary. Malcolm still needs crutches"

Clarisse glared "If we had just attacked we would have won. But no. We had to try a damn trick"

"And then the Teen Titans fought us" Annabeth said "and he escaped. He isn't going to come quietly, he is powerful, and he won't have a problem fighting and likely killing anyone in his way. I don't want a repeat of when we nearly had him in Chicago. I still don't understand how we destroyed that much property and no one died…"

Clarisse glared "I don't care how much crap gets blown up as I get payback. I want to kill that punk myself". The crazed blood lust in her eyes showed that she was not exaggerating one bit as she turned and stormed out of the hotel room.

Annabeth and Percy simply exchanged worried glances before Percy gave Annabeth a quick kiss goodnight and Percy went to the adjoining room.

Robin groaned, leaning against the wall. The entire team had basically waked up, then crawled, limped, or staggered to their rooms and slept. Except for him. Robin began trawling the internet for information on the attackers, and their apparent target, The Grey Warrior. He wasn't finding anything useful. In the Meta-human world they didn't exist. He had a search for people of their general description, but that would likely be hours before anything came up. Sighing Robin dragged himself to bed and slept.

While the Teen Titans slept, Brother Blood watched in astonishment as a dump truck pulled into the garage, gold piled into the back. His three best students came out with…another person? Brother Blood noticed the grey cloak that had been in the news lately. His eyes widened slightly, but he had no visible reaction.

"Excellently done, students" began Blood "but why did you bring the legendary Grey Warrior here?"

Grey was the first to reply "I would like an opportunity to enroll in your academy, Headmaster."

Bloods face was calm as he dismissed Jinx and her team with a hand gesture.

"Come with me to my office and we will discuss the terms of your enrollment" said Blood

Grey walked behind Blood and slightly to the side, being careful to keep his head down as he strolled through Blood's school, though that didn't stop him from noticing that there didn't seem to be any other exits.

Brother Blood sat at his desk, noticing that the meta-human elected to stand behind the chair, rather than also take a seat.

"Sit, child." said Blood

"I would prefer to stand until we established some trust Headmaster" replied Grey, his voice as cold and hard as steel on a winter day, "and I am only a child in the eyes of the law, which also has branded me a dangerous freak."

Blood glared slightly "Me not killing you isn't a sign of trust?"

Grey said "You want to know why I'm here. You could just be preparing to kill me after satisfying your own curiosity, though I believe that would be a mistake on your part."

Blood chuckled "Paranoid much?"

"Considering how much people are trying to hunt me down I believe it is warranted." replied Grey

Blood nodded "I suppose so…so what is your purpose in enrolling in my school?"

"Becoming stronger" answered Grey without hesitation.

Blood nodded and said "It is late. I'll show you to your room and we can enroll you in classes for tomorrow."

Hesitantly Grey nodded, confused, he had thought this crazy school for criminals was some kind of scheme to create a super villain army, yet it seemed like Blood actually cared a bit about education.

"Headmaster" began Grey "what is your purpose in starting this school?"

Blood smiled slightly "When I first developed my powers I had to learn everything myself. No one wanted to teach a young psychic criminal and freak. So now that I have power, I want to help the people who are in the same situation I was in. While I do expect them to help me, when they graduate they will have gained many of useful skills and they will then have the freedom to use said skills as they see fit."

As Blood showed him to his room Grey had a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling of safety and security.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been some weeks since the Grey Warrior joined Hive Academy, and he is well known to be an excellent thief and fighter. Rumors say that alone he can take the Teen Titans, and with his team any member of the Justice League. While that may be just speculation, it is true that he is an excellent fighter, with a fair grasp of strategy and a versatile fighting style, though Jinx noticed he always held back for some reason. She could tell he had more in him, though he could rival Raven, who was reputed to be the most powerful Teen Titan, she could see that he didn't seem to strain himself against her. It was almost like he was afraid he would hurt her. An odd attitude for a super-villain, especially one that was as incredibly powerful as the Grey Warrior. She meant the rest of her team in the cafeteria of HIVE Academy for lunch. She hesitated for a minute…after all Grey had a lot of touchy topics that he didn't like or didn't talk about. She decided to ask.

"Grey?" began Jinx cautiously.

"Yes?" replied Grey, looking at Jinx. That was one of the things she liked about him. When she spoke he looked at her, and never seemed to respond with a grunt or nod.

"Why don't you ever use more force with the Teen Titans?" asked Jinx "I mean, couldn't you kill them?"

Grey's eyes showed his surprise, since the rest of his face was hidden behind his cowl.

"There is a lot of reasons not to kill them actually" said the Grey Warrior

"Like?" grunted Mammoth, stunning Jinx with his interest in the topic

"Well" said Grey "I find killing...unpleasant…" he began

"You killed someone?" said Gizmo loudly, causing a couple neighboring tables to glance over, though they looked away as the Grey Warrior launched an intimidating stare, his eyes glowing a brilliant gold.

"Yes Gizmo, and I have regretted it ever since, and that's all I will say on the topic of me" growled Grey, "however the Teen Titans reduce petty crime, meaning we don't have to deal with the common riff raff getting in our way as much."

Silence reigned at the table for a moment before the other three team members launched into more casual conversation. Only Jinx noticed that Grey kept his head down, absent mindedly twirling his trademark ebony dagger. She knew that was a habit he had when he was thinking about something. As the bell rang signaling the end of lunch period she pulled him aside.

"Are you okay Grey" asked Jinx

"I'm fine" replied Grey coolly, "Giz just brought up a bad topic is all"

"Well if you ever need to talk, you know where my room is" said Jinx, blushing slightly.

"Thanks Jinx" said Grey, his voice sounding grateful, "That means a lot." Little did either know that night would be the first night the mighty Grey Warrior needed the young, pink haired sorceresses help in his own war. His crusade against the demons hidden in his mind and heart.

Jinx woke to a panicked knocking, almost pounding on the door.

Startled, she called out "Who is it?"

"Open the godsdamned door" was the terrified reply. Jinx recognized the voice and immediately opened the door. She was surprised at the appearance. Grey was wearing shorts and a short-sleeve t-shirt, rather than his normal, long sleeve attire and gleaming armor, which was all she had ever seen him in. He had kept the cloak which sharply contrasted the statement. She nearly screamed when Grey jerked her abruptly behind him, then let her go and began checking the room, one fist covered in golden energy and his deadly knife behind him. Jinx looked at him stunned for a moment, then just as he finished clearing the room…

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Jinx

Grey blushed and muttered a quick apology as Jinx turned on a light and shoved him down onto a chair, realizing his cowl was down, revealing his tear-stained face for the first time. Midnight black hair, cut brutally short, slightly hollowed cheeks, with a small scar on his left cheek, and deathly pale skin.

"fuck" muttered Jinx as she noticed all the scars on his arms. From underneath the short sleeve shirt they reached to his wrist. His legs seemed in similar condition and it also appeared the scars continued to under it.

"What happened to you?" she murmured

Grey just seemed to realize how much of his scarred skin was showing and pulled the cloak around him. He stared at his feet.

"Talk to me" said Jinx quietly.

"I…" Grey looked at her. She saw the wild fear in his eyes, something almost like an animal, something feral and instinctive.

"I…thought you were in danger…" He murmured "I let you close…I shouldn't…I can't tell…"

"Why would I be in danger?" Jinx asked

"There are…beings…after me…" He began hesitating often

"Did they do that to you?" Jinx said, angrily

"No, that was my…my…" Grey's eyes flickered gold briefly and he shook his head

"Not now…" he gasped, recognizing the beginnings of his flashbacks and trying to leave. Jinx shoved him back with a growl, being surprised as he grabbed her by her throat and pinned her to the wall, his dagger tracing along her skin, so close slicing into her.

"No" growled Grey, jerking back to his more normal self with a gasp, his eyes reverting to a dull brown. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling. Jinx watched stunned as his eyes flickered between gold and brown. Gasping he made a small slice with his dagger into his palm, letting out a hiss of pain as his eyes flicked back to dull, exhausted, drained brown. With that he collapsed to the ground of Jinx's room, dead to the world.

Meanwhile Robin had called for a meeting of the Teen Titans.

"We need to discuss this Grey Warrior" stated Robin

Raven chose now to speak "I have made a discovery, though it may not be important"

"What is it?" asked Robin excitedly

"When we first met and he began ranting about the number 3 he made references to Greek mythology" said Raven "I checked against several mythologies and that is the only one he directly referred too"

Robin nodded, slightly disappointed. "Anyone else?" asked Robin

Cyborg stood "We need to infiltrate HIVE, and I can do it"

"Dude, you don't exactly blend in" said Beast Boy

"I'm working on some holographic generators, built into a pair of rings, once I finish I can disguise myself and pose as a student" said Cyborg calmly "I'm even building a fully robotic doppelganger of myself so that it looks like I'm still here"

"That's brilliant Cy." Said Robin, grinning "How long do you need to finish?"

"A week or so" said Cyborg with a grin "and then we take down HIVE and the Grey Wannabe"

"What about the people trying to capture him?" said Raven in her usual monotone

"At least one was subject to a kidnapping" said Robin, flashing a picture on the board, "One Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and an unknown father. Percy, along with 2 others, was kidnapped by an unidentified biker and taken cross country. He blew up the Saint Louis Arch in a failed escape attempt, then fought off the kidnapper. Shortly after this his stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, disappeared. The blond girl may also have been a victim of the kidnapping, though I can't find anything on the 3rd girl."

"How does this relate to the Grey Warrior?" asked Cyborg

"No idea" said Robin angrily

In the Hotel the smaller team of demigods waited. Early on Annabeth had obtained a small radio capable of monitoring police frequencies. When the Grey Warrior was caught in action they attempted to catch him, but he and his team had usually left the area by the time they could get too it. This put Clarisse more and more on edge. The demigods, however, had no other means of tracking him, except the Hunters of Artemis, who were someone near the Appalachian Mountains taking care of monsters, though Thalia was supposed to be sent to help them when that was over with. Until then, they continued to wait, pray, and hope for a break.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. I do not own Teen Titans or Percy Jackson and the Olympians otherwise you would be charged for reading this. If you want to give me money though I won't object. **

Cyborg, in his holographic disguise, set off to join HIVE. He had to commit some crimes in order to get the Academy to take interest in him. He hated the idea of committing the crimes, yet he knew he had no choice. He also knew the other Titans wouldn't intervene unless he did something major, like a large bank robbery or the like. The police, however, had no idea what he was doing, so he had to be somewhat careful.

BOOM!

Cyborg glanced up, nervous. When you were half metal, lightning was a constant concern. His systems were insulated and could absorb electric shock, but lightning had a decent chance of overwhelming those protections. Suddenly a lightning bolt slammed towards the ground. Towards a person…before Cyborg could react the person raised an object, a staff or something and redirected the lightning into a bank, blasting a hole in the wall. Cyborg froze. This girl was obviously a criminal and normally he'd stop her. He needed to get the HIVE staff's attention though…and this might be the way to do that. He jogged in the bank, making sure his skin appeared rocklike. He saw the figure was a girl, dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather trench coat. She was holding a spear, with electricity cracking around her as she glared at the vault.

"I think the vaults going to win the staring contest" said Cyborg coolly, causing the girl to spin, revealing a silver circlet and brilliant, piercing blue eyes. The smell of ozone intensified in the room.

"Get lost" snarled Thalia

"How about I help with that, and we split the loot?" pointed out Cyborg coolly. Before the girl could reply they both heard sirens several streets away.

Thalia glared at the newcomer, but knew that she couldn't open the door. Her herculean strength hadn't developed, otherwise she could have gotten in already, and lightning would likely destroy the contents.

"Fine" she growled "Be quick"

Cyborg ripped the hinges off the door, and then pulled, causing the door to slam to the ground. Thalia pulled out a bag and together the duo began to pull out cash drawers and empty them into the bag. Just as they exited the bank a police car rounded the corner, tires squealing. A lightning bolt slammed into the ground by it, blinding the driver. He swerved, nearly hitting Cyborg, who delivered a punch to the side of the car, flipping it onto its side. The two sprinted down the street as another police cars swerved around the corner the first car had come around. A massive lightning bolt blinded everyone. Cyborg felt a hand grab him and drag him around the corner, then shove him. He felt the floor change from damp pavement to wooden floors. As his vision recovered he realized he was in an abandoned building. Gasping for breath Cyborg followed Thalia up the stairs.

"Good job" panted Cyborg

"We do make a good team" said Thalia calmly "Now who are you?"

"I'm Stone" growled the massive Teen "You?"

"I am Zeta" replied Thalia coldly "Now", she pointed her spear at the massive teen "Why did you help me?"

Cyborg shrugged "Needed to do something to get started"

Thalia said "Okay. Well we might as well rest after we divide up the money."

And with that a new criminal pair was born. At least, that was what Brother Blood would think when he heard of the duos success.

Jinx nervously paused outside the door. What if he forgot about his promise? What if all this was some sort of set-up? No, that doesn't make sense, he wouldn't waste his time. Why was she so nervous about seeing Grey? Why did she blush when she thought about the lean muscle his shorts and t-shirt had revealed during his breakdown in her room? Should she knock? Or just leave? Or…

The door slid open, revealing Grey in his armor, cowl, and cloak.

"Do you plan on standing here, or coming in so I can teach you a few tricks?" asked Grey, turning away from the door and gesturing for her to come in.

"How did you know I was out there?" asked Jinx as the door slid closed behind her.

"You were tapping your foot, like you usually do when you're thinking" said Grey, as he flipped the hood and cowl off. Jinx blushed as he looked at her.

"So Jinx" began Grey "What do you know about the mental or emotional magic?"

Jinx glanced nervously around the room, noting that it wasn't just clean, but almost Spartan, containing little more than the bed, nightstand, table, dresser, and chairs.

"Pretty much nothing" admitted Jinx "I was pretty much self-taught, and it didn't seem important to learn that when I was trying to be able to feed myself"

"I suppose that is true" said Grey "Very well then. The easiest way to explain would be to show you.

Grey stood up and picked up a small hand mirror off the dresser. Jinx would normally have made fun, but she was fascinated by the gleaming gilded ruins along the framework of the mirror. Suddenly golden light flared from the gleaming surface and she transformed into a golden mist and vanished. Chuckling he sat down in his chair and looked into the mirror, vanishing into a golden mist as well. The mirror clanged to down onto the table.

Jinx screamed as she fell, terrified. Suddenly she realized she was slowing down. Nearly a foot off the ground she stopped completely, only to fall abruptly to the ground. Her excellent sense of balance prevented her from falling, even if only barely. Grey's cloak billowed as he landed softly on the ground by her.

"Where are we?" asked Jinx, examining the area. A field of dead grass and abandoned catapults and battering rams lay around them, ahead stood a hill with a massive castle. It was obvious that the castle had been attacked; gouges scored in ancient stone, gates of metal and wood battered and dented. Still it stood above the field, seemingly awaiting the next battle.

"My mind" stated Grey as he began walking towards the castle.

"Interesting. Kind of morbid, but interesting" said Jinx

Grey laughed "It is rather morbid, isn't it?" He glanced at Jinx, and he couldn't help but feel a small grin slide across his face.

"It does, however, serve a purpose" continued Grey "It establishes boundaries, inside my mind. That is why the magic of the mind can have side effects on the user. Though it is extremely useful".

"Side effects?" asked Jinx

"I'll explain that a little later" he replied "It is, however, useful in organizing and storing information and memories, and can be used to repress emotions and physical pain".

"I thought repressing motions was unhealthy" said Jinx, worried, noticing that the castles gate was open for them.

"Long term it can be" replied Grey "That's partly the reason for that incident in your room. Short term it can be useful. For instance, repressing pain when you're wounded could allow you to escape your assailants, but if you don't choose feel the pain later than there would be a problem of bottled up physical pain, which could manifest later and be worse"

Jinx glanced around the courtyard, noticing men dressed in battle armor of Greek and Roman origin. "Who are the people?" asked Jinx "and I thought pain was easier to deal with over time?"

"Well, to answer your second question, your mind forgets how bad the pain was to make it easier to deal with, but when it's repressed your mind thinks it didn't happen. So when your mind remembers it over compensates. And the people are basically figments of my imagination.

"So you're crazy?" said Jinx as they strode deeper into the castle

"No, the castle would just be creepy if no one else was here" said Grey "Although I suppose I am technically crazy"

Jinx suddenly felt worried "You are? Is this safe?"

Grey sighed "It is right now, and I have this pretty well under control."

Jinx had a sudden realization "It's his fault" Grey prompted her to continue "Your father" she said hesitantly "he caused your scars, he made you go insane"

"Yes" said Grey tiredly "He wanted me to aid him in world domination, and I refused. He tortured me, physically and mentally, until I snapped. He manipulated me, bent me to his will, damn near killed me".

"What happened" asked Jinx after a long pause

"Someone else stopped him and I escaped. Him and his allies have chased me across the country, thinking I am evil, because of him."

Jinx stared at him, in awe. Despite all the hardships he had dealt with, he had survived. She didn't know the details, but she was sure he had become as powerful as he had due to these hardships. Now she noticed the main keep stood before them. Massive, gleaming doors, of steel and bronze swung open with an ominous boom. The entrance hall stood before them. A throne of grey stone stood before them, with gleaming gold symbols and images on it, too small to make out. Massive stained glass windows depicting what appeared to be battles illuminated the hall. In the center of the room stood a massive scythe, stuck blade first into the ground, the haft hanging into the air.

"What's that" asked Jinx, shivering from the mere sight of the blade. Something about the blade seemed…wrong. Unnatural.

"A reminder" said Grey. He grabbed her hand and led her to a smaller door to the side of the room.

"Jinx…I'm about to show you something I've never revealed to anyone else. Something terrible. I need you…to promise not to judge me by this. Please." Said Grey, his voice shaking slightly.

Jinx nodded, stunned. The small door opened with a small creak, revealing a stairway, illuminated only by the light of torches. Still clutching her hand, the Grey Warrior led her into the stairway. After what seemed like hours the duo reached the bottom. In the dim light gleamed bars of gleaming metal. Behind the gleaming bars was one prisoner, clad in an inversion of Grey's armor, with a golden cloak, pants, and shirt with dully gleaming grey armor. The barely visible red stains could have been anything, yet Jinx knew almost instinctively that it was blood. The prisoners head was down, as he knelt in the middle of his gleaming prison, and moisture gleamed in his hair. The torches sputtered as the being let out a terrifying war cry as it leapt towards them. Jinx let out a wordless, terrified scream. Chains rattled in the cell as Jinx spun and dove backwards, feeling cold armor and comforting arms wrap around her shuddering frame.

"What is it?" Jinx asked Grey. He never had a chance to reply.

"I am Rage" snarled the prisoner, struggling against chains the connected to the stone wall behind him, "I am the Grey Warrior, slayer of all!

Jinx, despite her terror, looked back at him, gasping. The figure was a twin of the one who now held her. He was covered in gore, and golden, pupil less eyes glared at her.

"He stopped me once, but I will not fail again. I will tear you apart"

Jinx heard a scream, and dimly realized it was her. She buried her face in his shoulder, and then felt the ground lurch beneath her. She sobbed into the cloak, tears of terror soaking into the soft cloth, barely hearing the reassurances Grey murmured into here ear.

"That's what was in my room, that night…what had its' hand around my throat" Jinx said, her voice shaking

Grey looked down, ashamed "I'm sorry"

"Sorry?" replied Jinx "You deal with that every day. It was an accident"

He sighed "It was my own fault it developed. My father tried to possess me, and my repressed anger was what stopped him. Then it grew and grew and its' still growing!" Grey sat down. Jinx sat next to him, stunned. Suddenly she laughed.

Noticing Grey's "what the hell?" look she replied "Your telling me your deepest darkest secrets and I don't even know your real name". Suddenly both laughed wildly, the kind of laugh born of a relief and irrational joy.

"Where are we now?" asked Jinx, noticing the vastly different surroundings. A small green park, the kind that could be located nearly anywhere, with them sitting on the hill.

"One of my favorite memories" replied Grey "look" he pointed

Jinx looked, seeing a laughing black haired boy of six, flying a green kite, next to an even tinier blonde girl who laughed as the kite soared through a clear blue sky.

"My sister" said Grey, a small smile on his face, and tears in his eye.

"What was her name?" asked Jinx

"Jane "murmured Grey, not looking at Jinx

Jinx nodded, and without warning both evaporated into gold mist, re-appearing in Grey's room. Suddenly drained of energy, Jinx began to leave, but she spun as Grey said one word.

"John"

"What?" replied Jinx

"That is my name" stated John, looking into Jinx's eyes. Jinx gave John a quick hug before she began the trek to her room.

At Othrys demons were gathering. Telekhine sea demons, dracanae, and empousa sat, trained, and otherwise made preparations. Other monsters did the same. They were preparing after all. Sess, queen of the dracanae, smiled in anticipation. They would avenge their loss to the demigods soon, and she knew that soon she could plunge her spear into the bodies of demigods and pathetic mortals as their army pushed their way across the country. Towards New York. Towards Olympus.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own this.

Jinx and Grey led the duo through the shadowed streets up jump. It was late, and they were all surprisingly stealthy, even the massive Stone. Grey took point and Jinx brought up the rear. Under his hood his eyes weaved the streets in a nearly random pattern. At the same time his ears strained to catch any sounds. The streets were devoid of traffic, likely due to a high crime rate in the area. A rat raced across the street, causing Grey to toss his gaze back to it slightly. Since they had recruited the duo, everything had been quiet. After chatting a little with Zeta and Stone, they had left. It had been late, and the streets empty. But this bad feeling had been with him since they had been recruited. This feeling of someone walking over his grave. The feeling that nagged and bit at you and said "Something's going down." He held up a hand, bringing the party to a silent halt.

"Zeta, Stone, watch our backs" muttered Grey.

Jinx moved up to join her partner. "What's up Grey?"

Grey's eyes scanned the streets "Something isn't right"

Jinx gave off a Cheshire cat grin "Paranoid much?"

"Last time it was this bad I nearly died half dozen times" growled Grey

Jinx said "Relax a little will ya?"

Grey glared at her, but at that second he heard a sound, a footfall. They weren't moving though. Grey glanced at Jinx, who still had her Cheshire grin on her face. His eyes slowly glanced around the street. He considered his options. If he tried his aura tracking they would be vulnerable for as long as he was focused on that, and in the open it wasn't something he would risk. There were other means of magical detection, but most were complicated. At the same time the footfall he heard indicated someone who was fairly stealthy, likely another crook or petty thief. That sensation in his gut, however, was practically screaming at him now. He heard the scrape of a shoe on pavement, and noticed Jinx's cat eyes widen slightly, though she did not react other than that. She opened her mouth to say something, but at that second Grey heard the quiet hiss of a blade being drawn…

He reacted on instinct alone, spinning and drawing his own blade in a heartbeat. Even so, he barely deflected the hilt smash. His free hand lunged forward, clenching around a soft throat as a ball cap with a Yankees insignia fluttered to the ground.

"Ah Annie" growled Grey "That's not really nice, didn't mommy teach you manners?" Annabeth struggled weakly against the iron grip. Noticing the entire group was staring at him, he growled out an order.

"Inside, now"

The party entered a closed hardware store. Grey slammed a still gasping Annabeth into the wall.

"Where are the others?" he growled, loosening his grip so Annabeth could reply.

"Not here" Annabeth gasped "Thought I… could get you"

Noticing Jinx had the hat, he let a small smile under the cowl. An invisibility cap would be a useful tool for a thief.

"Then there is nothing to keep me from wringing your neck" replied Grey, altering the volume of his voice so it could easily be heard from the door.

"NOOOOOOOOO" came a yell as Percy sprinted into the room.

Grey smirked slightly as Jinx launched a blast of pink to hurl him across the room.

"How predictable" sighed Grey "You guys really make it to easy"

Clarisse advanced slowly, holding her spear in both hands. The Grey Warrior on his own was formidable, with two others helping him and Annabeth out of commission he had a good advantage. And she couldn't blow Thalia's cover, because if they failed Thalia would need to be on the inside to get him. The plan had been to merely cement the idea that Thalia, or rather Zeta, wasn't a demigod. Annabeth wasn't supposed to have gotten that close, but she had cockily thought that she had been undetected, and that Grey had heard Percy and Clarisse, who were in the alley ahead.

Percy staggered over alongside Clarisse, Riptide gleaming in the dim light.

"Let her go" he growled, his voice deadly.

"Or what?" replied Grey cockily "Is little Perseus angwy?" Jinx chuckled at the son of Poseidon's red face.

"Or we rip you to pieces" growled Clarisse

"You already planned on ripping me to pieces" pointed out Grey

"You keep her and I'll make sure it is much more painful" Clarisse said.

"There is four of us and two of you and I can beat either of you one on one and we all know it" stated Grey coolly "So how about you guys go away and I will release her and everyone wins"

Everyone stared at him. He shrugged

"It's late and I want to sleep" said Grey "And I have a date with a lovely lady tomorrow" at this Jinx blushed slightly

Clarisse took a wary step closer "how do we know you will release her?"

"You really don't have a choice" pointed out Grey

Annabeth glanced desperately around the room, hoping to find some way out of this situation. It was Percy that thought of a solution, suddenly causing sewer water from the outside storm drain to flood room. A golden shield surrounded the group. The distraction was enough for Annabeth to kick Grey in the side and with a roar from Clarisse the fight began.

Grey narrowly dodged a spear thrust from Clarisse, who was blasted backwards by pink energy.

"Take them and go, I'll hold them off and meet you back at school."

Jinx nodded reluctantly, blasting a hole out of the wall and leading Zeta and Stone quickly away. The hole also allowed the water level to sink down, but Grey was outnumbered 3 to 1. Dagger in hand he examined the situation. He couldn't flee or they could catch Jinx, and if he was surrounded he would be hard pressed to overcome the three extremely skilled demigods.

A golden blast of magic caused the ceiling to fall apart, distracting the trio as he darted past them, deeper into the store. Grey grinned slightly as he dashed around the corner. The hardware store had a very simple layout, so this gambit did nothing but buy time.

Percy rounded the corner, Riptide barely deflecting the powerful slash at his head. An energy blast sent him back into Annabeth. Clarisse made contact with her spear from behind, having come around another isle to flank Grey. The jolt of electricity was nothing more than an irritant to the warrior, who deflected a second thrust with his dagger. Then he leapt, springing off the third shelf from the ground and leaping to the top of the shelves, where he raced out the door and onto the street, the three demigods sprinting after him.

Grey let out a wild laugh. The demigods were fit, but this was something he had plenty of practice at. He had ,after all, been a thief in Jump for over a month, and had to deal with fighting and fleeing from the Teen Titans, who were too stubborn to admit that they had lost a fight. They began to fall behind as Grey spun a launched a volley of golden blasts back at the trio. Annabeth and Clarisse were both knocked backwards, though Percy charged straight through the blasts with a furious roar, bringing Riptide down in a vertical strike. Grey sidestepped, and then jumped to avoid the next slash cutting him in half. Before he landed Grey launched a blast at Percy's feet, causing him to stagger and Grey to fly higher into the air, where he performed a backflip and landed some 20 feet away.

"You guys want to see a magic trick!" yelled Grey "ALAKAZAM!" and with that dissolved into gold mist.


	9. Chapter 9

"YOU WHAT!?" roared Blood at Jinx. Fortunately Zeta and Stone were waiting outside, as Blood would likely have scared the duo to the point of them running outside screaming.

"He ordered me to go on, Headmaster" said Jinx "He is team leader now, and I thought he could handle it…"

"I DON'T CARE" shouted Blood "WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE HIM! HE IS OUR BEST WEAPON AGAINST THE TITANS!" Naturally Grey chose this moment to materialize in Blood's office.

"Sorry I'm late I took the scenic route" said Grey quickly

Blood glared at him "Where have you been?"

"We ran into…unexpected complications" began Grey "A small enemy force. I ordered Jinx to lead the recruits here and diverted the enemy attention. I teleported back here after leading them away".

"And the enemies?"

"They are no threat, headmaster"

"Jinx said one had hydrokinetic powers?"

"As well as enhanced durability and strength, one had heightened strength and durability, the other extreme intelligence. All have combat training."

"And they are no threat?" said Blood, his voice low and menacing

"Not to my team or HIVE Academy. As a group, they may be able to best me, assuming I engaged directly, which I didn't"

Blood glared at him "That sounds like you took a risk"

"Only a small one, headmaster, and necessary if we didn't want to attract attention from the Teen Titans" began Grey "A head on confrontation would have drawn the entire cities attention"

Blood's glare was gone, but his frown remained "Very well"

"Did we earn some time off, headmaster?" said Grey coolly

Blood sighed "You get this weekend off campus, keep your communicators though, now send in the new students and rest." The duo quietly left the room.

Jinx slowly began walking down the hallway "I didn't know you could teleport Grey." No answer. Jinx glanced alongside her, then spun, finding Grey leaning heavily against the wall, struggling to stay on his feet.

"Grey!" Jinx darted over as he slid to the ground.

"That's…why…I don't…teleport…" said Grey

"I'm sorry, I should have stayed" said Jinx

"No…" said Grey tiredly "That's something I need to handle"

"John" murmured Jinx "We are a team that means we handle it"

"Not this" said John "I can't let you…"

"WHY?" shouted Jinx

"YOU'LL DIE" yelled Grey back

Jinx looked stunned, as John stumbled to his feet.

"I know you want to do something Jinx. That's part of who you are. When you see a problem, you take it down. But I already lost too much and I won't lose more."

"At least tell me" said Jinx

"I…how?..." said John "Where do I start?"

"The beginning" said Jinx

John looked at her, seeing the hope in her eyes, and hating himself for knowing that he still had to try and protect her.

"Jinx…please don't ask about this" said John

"Do you not trust me?" asked Jinx quietly, as John watched the hurt flicker across her face

"You know damn well I trust you Jinx" said John

"THEN TELL ME DAMMIT!" Screamed Jinx, tears welling up in her eyes

"I AM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU" Roared John

Jinx stepped back as John stepped forward, forcing her back against the wall.

"These people are deadly, uncaring, and will slaughter anyone in the way of their target, AKA me. I am trying to keep you from getting stabbed in the fucking back!"

Jinx was silently crying, mostly due to terror, as John came back to his senses.

"…I am so sorry" said John. Jinx stared at him.

"It has been a long time since I had anyone I really cared about…and frankly it scares me" said John "The last people I cared about died horribly, and I can't handle that again".

Jinx just stared at him, tears still on her face.

"Jinx?" said Grey "Say something? Please?"

"How?" asked Jinx

"What?"

"How did they die?"

John stepped backwards, staring at Jinx with a stunned expression

"If you trust me, you would tell me something" growled Jinx "So tell me"

John slowly nodded and gestured for Jinx to follow him back to his room. The silence at this late hour, as well as the topic at hand, made the hallway seem ominous. As they entered his room, the door sealed behind him with a mechanical hiss, followed by a metallic thud, like a prison cell closing behind an inmate.

"Do you really want to know this Jinx?" asked John, looking at her tear stained face. Jinx nodded.

"Then I will show you" said John as he picked up the mirror. As once again, the pair entered his mind.

Meanwhile in another room of HIVE Academy Zeta, or as she was better known as, Thalia made a rainbow in her bathroom.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase, in a hotel in Jump City".

The shimmering rainbow appeared in the cheap motel room, showing Zeta in her room, and Annabeth, Clarisse, and Percy all grinned slightly as Zeta said three words.

"Piece of cake"

Meanwhile Stone activated his communicator to contact Robin

"Infiltration successful"

"Good" said Robin "Any info yet?"

"No" said Cyborg "But I got recruited with another villain, Zeta. Grey Warrior and Jinx came and got us themselves"

Robin smirked "Report back once a day if possible, I'll run a background check on Zeta and see what she can do"

Stone replied "She can control lightning and I managed to get a facial scan, sending it to you now."

"Good work" said Robin "Robin out".


	10. Chapter 10

This is kind of graphic. Torture scenes. You have been warned.

Jinx fell onto a grassy plain, near a crumbling, ruined cavern. John landed beside her with barely a sound, his cloak gathered around him, like a shadow. John shifted on his feet, pulling the cowl away so his face was visible, his eyes shifting everywhere.

"What is it?" asked Jinx

"I am nervous" said John "I try not to think about this, it's painful"

"Oh" said Jinx, not sure what else to say.

"Down the rabbit hole then" sighed John, taking Jinx's hand and leading her through the entrance of the ruin.

The pitch black, the darkness around then, was the first thing Jinx noticed. Together the two advanced, moving deeper into the cave. A light showed ahead, an eerie green light that couldn't be natural. Jinx felt a cold tingle run done her spine, the same tingle that raced through her during battle and burglary. The pair stepped forward to reveal a dark hall, lit by torches that had gleaming green fire. Grey and black stone surrounded them. And chained in chains of bronze was John, wearing only ragged trousers. Blood flowed from dozens of cuts, all over his body. The worst however was a nearly black brand, in the center of his chest. A near black scythe, nearly eight inches from top to bottom. Red blood dripped over the brand, causing steam to rise from the brand, making the brand seem menacing. Two figures stood directly in front of John, one wearing an expensive suit, but with ugly scars around his eyes. He twirled the branding iron in one hand. The other figure appeared to be made of smoke, with eyes that were glowing with golden energy.

"You will supply my need" said the Smokey figure.

"Never…" gasped John. A small smirk grew on his face.

"You...can't…make me" said John

Smokey growled, making a gesture to the other figure, who slammed a fist into his stomach. As John wheezed for breath Smokey muttered something to him. Scars nodded and left the room, dragging in two more prisoners. Mid-30's, tattered clothes, but mostly unharmed.

John's eyes widened "Mom? Dad?" Jinx stared stunned at the two parents of her teammate and friend. A blonde woman, about five and a half feet tall, an excellent figure, and she kept her head up, walking with poise and grace. The man was dark, nearly black haired, slightly over six foot, he looked like a former football player. He walked slowly, with a distant thousand yard stare, until he saw the child he had raised.

The two parents tried to push their way towards John, but bronze chains, identical to John's, clamped to the parents' ankles and wrists. The parents were dragged to the walls as they thrashed wildly against the chains.

All of them were screaming now, unintelligible between the shouts and echoes and clanks of the chains that held them.

"Enough!" roared Smokey. Silence fell before his command.

Smokey continued when the echoes stopped ringing around the cavern "Since you refuse to serve me, my son, then you shall pay."

"I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Screamed John

"Really?" said Smokey "Why don't you ask your sweet mother about that?"

The older woman looked away from her son, a hoarse sob torn from her throat.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry, he raped me!" sobbed the woman ,tears rolling down her face

"YOU BASTERD!" roared John, thrashing wildly against the chains.

"Ironic that you would say that, my boy, considering you are a bastard" said Smokey. He nodded to Scars, who punched him in the sternum.

"John" said John's father, or rather step-father "I will always consider you my son"

John, despite being winded, bloodied, and beaten smiled at that.

Smokey seemed furious at that statement, screaming "HE IS MINE" and swinging his smoke arm, with dissolved when it connected and reformed as it was pulled away.

"Are you alright milord?" asked Scars, his voice silky smooth

"KILL HIM" screamed Smokey. Scars picked up a slender ,thin dagger and plunged it into the older man's chest.

"NO" screamed John, his eyes flashing gold as Scars flew across the room. The older man let out a brief yell, as his wife next to him let out a wordless scream. Again everyone was unintelligible between the screaming and the chains. The one thing that could be made out over the sounds of horror was laughter. As if this was all just a funny joke. Eventually the sound mostly ended, with hoarse sobs coming from John and his mother.

"You continue to be insolent" said Smokey "You refuse to aid me, and for that "You continue to be insolent" said Smokey "You refuse to aid me, and for that you will be punished."

Smokey continued "Give her the same treatment as our son"

Jinx and John watched as John's mother was covered in cuts, blood dripping down her body. Her screams rang through the room as blades covered in manticore and chimera venom ripped through her skin. The torture seemed to last for an eternity, but in the end she succumbed, joining her husband in the Underworld.

John sobbed, his body hanging limp in the chains. He was drained from constant struggling, barely able to move. Smokey and Scars seemed to admire their handiwork for a moment, before Smokey spoke.

"Bring his half-sister"

"NO" screamed John "I'll serve you, just don't hurt her! Please!" Smokey smiled sinisterly and said

"Good, now rest my son. Tomorrow your training begins."

Abruptly Jinx and John jolted out of his mind, Jinx stumbling to the floor. The girl sat there, stunned at what she had witnessed. He had been brutally tortured, and then seen his parents tortured, and then was basically enslaved by the torturer to save his sister. How was he still functioning? That is when she heard. Terrible, heart-wrenching sobs.

Close by was John, the legendary Grey Warrior, curled into a ball and sobbing. Jinx wrapped him in her arms, surprised when he grabbed her and sobbed into her shoulder. Through the sobs she heard him saying something. She didn't need to ask what he was sorry about.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry"

She didn't need to ask what he was sorry about.


	11. Chapter 11

Jinx smiled as she packed a small duffle bag. She had barely been outside of the Academy, and never solely for fun. Usually Brother Blood wanted to give them a "test". She had only been on a few dates too and usually to a school dance or something similar. None of those had given her the excitement she now felt.

In his room, John was also packing a duffel bag. He also was sure to wear dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt, with long sleeves, under his normal armor. He would banish the armor after leaving the Academy, so that his identity would be concealed from both his fellow students and the general populace. After showing Jinx what had happened to his parents, he had expected things to be awkward between him and Jinx, but she had been very comforting throughout the whole incident. Things seemed to finally be looking up from his dark past. He was happier than he had been in a long time, stronger than ever, and he had a new place to call home. And a date. He began the walk to Jinx's room.

Stone nervously glanced around the corridor. He hadn't had time with his classes and studying to make a report with Robin, who had called in and nearly interrupted a class with Brother Blood himself! He suspected his room could be bugged, but a public hallway was unlikely due to the amount of students in them between classes. Fortunately it was the weekend and most people were asleep till late in the morning, meaning no one was around.

Cyborg glanced at the communicator on his arm, and his leader's somewhat grouchy face.

"Dude you called in the middle of Blood's class!" said Cyborg "Not cool."

"Sorry, but I need a report, which you haven't been giving!" snapped Robin

"I know!" said Cyborg with a growl "But I need to get good grades and study otherwise I'll stick out! And these classes are hard! Do you know how hard World Domination 101 is?!"

Robin glared "Frankly I don't care, what Intel do you have?"

"Not much" said Cyborg "But there is two spots open on the big HIVE team, and Blood let slip that I'm a contender"

"Great" said Robin

"I'll have to keep my grades up though" said Cyborg

John was walking toward Jinx's room. Unfortunately the girl's dormitories were on the opposite sides of the Academy, meaning a lot of walking through empty hallways. Or rather almost empty hallways, as John noted voices around a corner.

"Great" said a familiar voice ahead, as John began to move in a stealthier manner

"Yeah I just got to keep my grades up" said Stone's familiar grumble.

John moved smoothly around the corner, as Stone turned and looked at him, one hand behind his back.

"Hello, Grey Warrior, sir" stuttered Stone

"Who were you talking to Stone?" Growled John

"No one sir" said Stone

John glanced up and down the apparently empty corridor.

"Forgive me, I thought I heard voices" said John coldly

"I was just thinking out loud sir" said Stone, nervously

"About the position open on my team, perhaps?" said John, still suspicious, but knowing there was nothing he could do to confirm his positions now.

"Yes sir" said Stone, relieved that the Grey Warrior seemed to believe him.

"Cut out the sirs" ordered John "and remember, Blood makes sure you got the grades, but I make sure you got the skill. Got it?" John turned and left a spluttering Stone, continuing the rest of the way to Jinx's apartment.

John's brain was in overdrive. Stone had to be talking to someone; he had heard two distinct voices. That meant a banned electronic, such as a phone. But who? It could be anyone from family to cops. John sighed. He would look into it later. He knocked on Jinx's door.

Jinx smiled as the door whished open.

"Do we need to message Blood?" said Jinx

"Nah I already did" said John "We're good"

"You thought this through" said Jinx "Didn't you?"

"Yep" said John, humor evident in his voice "Now shall we?" He held out his arm, allowing Jinx to link arms with him, and they vanished into golden mist.

The mist appeared, collecting, forming two humanoid shapes, which solidified into Jinx and John. Jinx groaned slightly.

"That's…dizzy…" Jinx leaned against the wall

"Sorry" said John

Jinx straightened "it's fine"

John glowed slightly as he willed the armor to vanish into gold mist.

"How's that work?" ask Jinx

"Armor enchantments" replied John "which is how I can teleport. Without my armor I cannot teleport"

"Really?" said Jinx

"No I am lying" said John, sarcasm dripping from his voice

Jinx laughed slightly as the duo walked down the street.

While John and Jinx walked down the street another man watched a video on a high tech computer. He had been watching the HIVE Team, in which he saw potential, particularly the leader, John AKA the Grey Warrior. He believed John had only shown a fraction of his powers, both in terms of sheer power and versatility. And he was still young, no more than 18 years of age. This made this John a potentially useful piece in his schemes against the Titans. Well, one in particular.

Jinx stared at the movie Wrath of the Titans on the massive screens, watching as the King of the Gods conjured up a wall of golden light in an attempt to protect his older brother from the onslaught of the terrifying lava monster Kronos. Hades screamed as the barrier fell and Perseus slayed Kronos with the Spear of Trium, forged from Zeus' Thunderbolt, Poseidon's Trident, and Hades Pitchfork. She watched as Zeus collapsed to dust, and the Age of Gods ended. Slowly light returned to theater and the crowds began to exit. Jinx and John elected to stay simply because they weren't in a hurry.

"Great movie" said Jinx

"It's alright" said John "It wasn't exactly accurate with all the mythology, but it was good."

"How was it inaccurate?" asked Jinx

"Well Hades symbol of power isn't a pitchfork; it is the Helm of Darkness." Stated John

"A stupid hat?" said Jinx

"No, a battle helmet that turns him invisible and radiates enough fear that he could stop a man's heart."

"Oh, that is pretty badass" said Jinx

"And Zeus was extremely paranoid about the other gods, it is doubtful he would have gotten ambushed like that." Said John "and Hercules came after Perseus so if the Gods vanished no Hercules."

Jinx chuckled "I didn't think you'd be a mythology buff."

"Surprise" said John with a grin.

Laughing the two left the theater

The Teen Titans were locked in battle with the super villain known as Cinderblock. The thug may have been as dumb as a rock, but he was incredibly tough, with Robin's explosives barely cracking his hard rocky skin. A blue blast lanced out from Cyborg's robotic copy's cannon, blasting the creature backwards. Starfire soared over the creatures head, landing silently behind him.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" shouted Raven, her black magic enveloping a bus and slamming in into Cinderblock's chest, just as Starfire let out a wordless bellow and rushed forwards, knocking his leg out from under him and toppling the stone giant. Robin slammed his collapsible titanium Bo staff, repeatedly into his face, as a giant green gorilla slammed his fists into the rock hard stomach, knocking the wind out of Cinderblock to keep him down until Robin could knock him out. When the giant finally succumbed to the Titans overwhelming power, and the police dragged the crook to the Meta-Prison.

"Dudes I'm hungry, let's go get pizza" said Beast Boy

"I second that grass stain" said Cyborg's robotic twin

"Yes, going to the place of pizza would be most glorious" said Starfire

The Titans began the trek quickly to their favorite pizza, and Cyborg and Beast Boy began an argument of epic proportions, an argument that we all struggle with.

"Veggie!"

"Meat!"

"Veggie you stinking pop can!" yelled Beast Boy

"Meat Grass stain! Roared Cyborg

The argument continued for several minutes until a dark haired waiter named Danny managed to negotiate a ceasefire in the verbal war of meat versus veggie. After that more people walked in, including a couple. The man was probably 17 or 18 years old, dressed in dark jeans and a black shirt with long sleeves despite the heat. Pale skin, short dark hair, brown eyes, and a faint scar marring his right cheek. Muscled, but not overtly, like someone who didn't eat as much as they should or someone who did a lot of cardio. The girl was wearing bright pink ponytail, a dark skirt, with shorts underneath, and a bright pink t-shirt. Her slender form was thin and athletic, like an acrobat and her pale skin was actually slightly darker than her date.

The couple ended up sitting in a corner booth, with both of them in the corner, backs to the wall. Robin noticed. While both appeared casual and relaxed, both would scan the restaurant, checking all of the residents, including the Titans. The male's gaze would linger momentarily on the Titans, as if expecting them to leap into battle. Also, the fact that they both chose to sit with their backs to the wall and a clear view of the restaurant suggested that they were fighters, for some sort.

Robin frowned. Being a super hero made you learn to trust you gut, and his gut screamed that something was up. Most of the other patrons had left by now, leaving to go to a carnival that was in town for the week. This couple simply sat in their corner, quietly talking, laughing.

Another man walked over to the table, his heavily muscled frame rippling as he moved, the tight t-shirt seeming close to being shredded.

"Hey babe, you want to head back to my place?" and Muscles  
Jinx was sitting in the corner, with John on the outside. Leaning forward to get a better view as she replied with a "No".

"Come on babe, you know you want too" said Muscles

"Go away" said John, sounding annoyed

"Make me" said Muscles, laughing.

Hearing the hubbub a restaurant manager began to head towards the table to break up the argument, and Robin himself began to walk slowly to get a better view of the situation.

"Listen, big boy" said John "Why don't you go home, and cry yourself to sleep because you're a sad, lonely person with a small penis."

At this Muscles picked John up by his throat.

"You think you're fucking funny, punk?" growled Muscles

John grabbed Muscles thumb and twisted it, causing Muscles to drop him. The crowds thickened, preventing the Boy Wonder and the restaurant manager from aiding what they saw as an innocent civilian. Before anyone else could react Muscles charged forward, barreling towards John. John leapt straight up, launching a powerful dropkick and sending the muscled jerk thrown backwards. Stunned silence rang throughout the restaurant as the thug lay gasping on the ground. John calmly sat back down, his only reply being "It is rude to stare."

The Boy Wonder was stunned as the restaurant slowly regained the noise and conversation. Slowly he sat back down, discreetly snapping a picture of the couple to scan later.


	12. Chapter 12

The Iris Message shimmered as Zeus slammed his fist down.

"Why hasn't this John been captured?" Zeus boomed

"He is completely unpredictable Lord Zeus, and fairly powerful." Said Annabeth "Even listening in on the police band he is gone before we can arrive a lot of the time, and his targets vary from banks to ATM's to museums".

"Do you have any good news, Daughter of Athena?" asked Zeus

"Yes, your daughter Thalia has infiltrated the HIVE Academy, a school for criminals that John attends" stated Annabeth "She believes she can infiltrate John's team and leak information needed to ambush him, though it will take time".

"Very well" said Zeus "Inform me when you have more to report". He waved his hand, cutting the connection with a sigh. Despite his distance from her, he was very fond of his daughter. As a god he was required to be distant, and as the King he could not afford to show favoritism, especially to his own children. It was difficult to intervene, even indirectly, without someone, namely Hera, saying he was showing favoritism. It was frustrating, though he knew that Thalia was capable and had powerful friends, such as Jackson. Jackson had fought Kronos himself on a few occasions, bested Ares at age 12, as well as besting Hyperion and taking the sky for his daughter Artemis. The boy was truly a force to be reckoned with.

That boy was currently sitting with his girlfriend Annabeth and his friend/rival/nemesis Clarisse debating negotiating with the Teen Titans.

"If we just explain then they'll have to let us have John" said Percy

"Or they'll think we are insane" pointed out Annabeth

"Or simply not give a fuck" growled Clarisse as she sharpened a mortal steel combat knife.  
"True but if we convince them they won't have a choice" said Percy

"Yes they will, they will toss him in the local Meta-human prison and we will have to find another way to get him" said Annabeth

"Or next time we see him I gut him and we end this entire damn charade" said Clarisse

The debate would rage on until the trio grew tired. They couldn't make a move on John until Thalia was in a position to know when he was vulnerable. This meant they had a very boring time of waiting and killing the monsters stupid enough to try to attack them. Just the normal life for your teen demigod.

Jinx sat beside Mammoth and Gizmo at breakfast looking worried. Normally John was down first, but today he had yet to arrive. Jinx decided to check on him. The guy needed to eat, while he had regained most of the weight he had obviously lost before his arrival he was still a teen with a fast metabolism. As she walked up to his room she saw his neighboring roommates gathered around looking scared. Jinx shoved her way through the small crowd, only to see a badly dented door.

"What's going on?" asked Jinx worriedly

"No one knows" replied one kid, what was his name again? Billy something?

She heard Mammoth's heavy footsteps and Gizmo's whirring helicopter blades approach behind her.

"Holy snotburgers" murmured Gizmo

Mammoth grunted in agreement, before asking "Should we check on him?"

Jinx said "Yes", before punching in the access code. By unspoken agreement Jinx walked in first, with Mammoth directly behind her and Gizmo bringing up the rear. No one else entered, fearing the wrath of the mighty Grey Warrior. The room looked like a warzone. Scorch marks and scratches adorned the walls. One of the lights had come loose and was hanging by wires, the other held a stab mark. The dresser was sitting on its side and at an angle to the wall and the entire bed had been hurled across the room and broke into two pieces, scorch marks on both.

"Jo—Grey?" said Jinx quietly. John had asked her to call him Grey around everyone, even Gizmo and Mammoth. He hadn't told them his name and he had said he wanted to on his own terms. A small rustling noise came from behind the sideways dresser, in the tiny gap between the dresser and wall. Jinx stepped around the corner to be greeted to a sad sight.

John in his battle armor with the hood down and curled into the fetal position, rocking slightly as he covered his ears. She crouched down, gently touching John's shoulder. John shoved himself backwards, curling up into an even smaller ball and screamed "GO AWAY!"

"What's going on?" asked Gizmo, his and Mammoth both wearing baffled expressions.

"Shut the door, now" said Jinx

Gizmo immediately sealed the door with his arm mounted keyboard and said again "What's going on?"

"He's having some sort of flashbacks to when he was on the run, I think" said Jinx sadly

Both of the male criminals were shocked at Jinx's next action.

"Grey," began Jinx "It's me, Jinx. Remember?"

John looked up, his face paler than normal and his eyes filled with terror.

"Jinx?" his voice hoarse

"Yeah silly" said Jinx gently, a small, sad smile on her face as she inched closer

"But that's…" began John "I saw…"

"What did you see?" asked Jinx, her voice quiet

"Blood" murmured John "Weak, I'm too weak, too weak too weak tooweaktooweaktooweak"

"Too weak for what?" murmured Jinx, but John didn't hear her and kept muttering "tooweaktooweaktooweaktooweak"

"John" said Jinx, slightly louder "Too weak for what?"

"I can't stop him" said John "He is so powerful and angry and he kills and blood everywhere"

"He killed your parents" murmured Jinx

John's head shot up and his eyes held a wild look "he took you…how are you here?"

"Took me where?" asked Jinx, attempting to hug John

With a wild scream the teen shoved her back

"STAY AWAY!" screamed John "THEY'LL GET YOU AGAIN!"

"John" said Jinx soothingly "It's alright you are safe"

"No he's here, I hear him" said John, curling up into the corner

Jinx glanced around worriedly for a moment "It's just us John, me and Mammoth and Giz"

"He won't leave me alone" said John "He will never stop. Please please make it stop"

Jinx was finally able to hug the huddled teen and was surprised to feel the teen's arms wrap around her tightly as he buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed.

"Make it stop" murmured John into the dark cloth of Jinx's shirt.

The door opened again to reveal Brother Blood, who had dispersed the crowd. Gizmo and Mammoth both strode over to stop Blood from accidently driving John away and to explain that John was having breakdowns.

Brother Blood knelt by the pink haired girl to ask for details

"How long?" asked Blood

"I don't know" murmured Jinx

"Do you know why?" asked Blood

"I can't say" said Jinx, tears beginning to streak down her face.

Blood looked stunned. Jinx was one of his oldest pupils and she had never refused an order he had given. He knew Jinx was to stubborn to tell him so he was going to attempt to find out in his own way, as well as help his star pupil. His eyes glowed with power as he began to murmur a quiet explanation of what he was going to attempt to do.

"I am going to assess the damage to his psyche and try to repair some of it" said Blood, his eyes pulsing with power.

Jinx held John as Blood felt his psychic power manifest on the edges of John's mind, revealing the massive outer wall of a castle, crumbling slightly under the fire of catapults. Blood journeyed towards the gate, which was heavily set bronze and wood door. Blood was surprised when the door opened easily to a tunnel. What surprised him more was when hurricane force winds hurtled out of the tunnel and John's voice echoed eerily as it gave a command.

"OUT"

Blood gasped as he was jolted back into his consciousness, and noticed John was thrashing wildly now, with Mammoth holding him. John seemed to struggle for an eternity before he simply passed out due to sheer exhaustion. The HIVE headmaster and team both journeyed to the infirmary to wait for the exhausted warrior to wake once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone AwesomeAndy here! Sorry about the delay posting. Stuff kept coming up and all that. And I am also have a quick question to ask. Should I make some oneshots invoving John? They would go more in depth into his backstory, as well as tell about the incident in Camp Half-Blood as well as cover time he was on the run and bring up characters who will not be involved in the story until the eventual sequal. So comment or PM me about it if you want. I will probably do them anyways but I'd be more motivated if I knew you guys wanted to read them. And FYI all I own is John and the plot. AwesomeAndy out.**

A baffled Brother Blood sat beside his elite HIVE Team, waiting for the Grey Warrior to awaken. No one had ever repelled his psychic powers with such ease, nor was it common for someone to have such mental control. Most telepaths trained themselves for years before they would be capable of repelling a mental assault from someone of Blood's level. Having such a detailed mindscape suggested a strong willpower. Even then though all minds had inherent flaws, if you will. Emotions that could be manipulated by the skilled, or areas of the mind that were not as well defended or controlled. His young pupil's mind, however, had a massive outer wall and a second defense behind that. Likely more behind that. That and the amount of detail he had seen suggested a skilled telepath was involved.

Brother Blood glanced at Jinx. She was fidgeting. Hospitals and infirmaries made Jinx nervous, likely due to the risk of being a super powered villain in a major city with its own superheroes. However it was obvious to his eyes that the young witch had developed a close bond with the young warrior. Even he had not known John's true name until Jinx stated it. Mammoth and Gizmo had been as surprised as he was when Jinx had said that.

"What else do you know of John's past Jinx?" asked Brother Blood

Jinx looked slightly scared when she replied "I promised not to tell Headmaster." Brother Blood's temper was legendary when he felt that someone was defying him.

"What can you tell me?" asked Brother Blood, surprising the HIVE Team by not demanding or forcing everything John had told Jinx out of Jinx's mind.

Jinx looked down sadly "You know how bad the rest of the team's pasts are?" Blood nodded

"His makes ours look like a vacation" sighed Jinx

"Wow" murmured Gizmo. Mammoth's stunned expression would have made the other HIVE members laugh on a normal day.

"What about his telepathic abilities?" asked Blood

"He is teaching me some, but other than that…" sighed Jinx "why?"

"For his age he is incredibly talent at defending his mind" said Blood "He repelled me with relative ease."

The HIVE sat in silence for a while. Near lunch time the John finally began to stir.

"Ugh my head" groaned John

"You okay boss" grunted Mammoth

"Think so" asked John "what happened?"

"You destroyed most of your room in a psychotic rampage" said Blood

"Shit" muttered John "Did I hurt anyone?"

"No" said Jinx "Blood tried to enter your mind and…"

"WHAT?!" screamed John. Everyone jumped as John staggered out of bed.

"What the hell did you do!? You had no fucking right!" snapped John

"I was trying to help you, my boy…" began Blood

"I don't care! Do it again and you will DIE!" screamed John as Mammoth pushed John back into the bed.

Jinx raised her voice slightly "John, what if he can help you?"

"I DON'T CARE I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE IN MY DAMN HEAD!" Shouted John

"Anyone else?" asked Jinx

John's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't meant to tell anyone that. He couldn't tell them that. Blood was a telepath; he knew the damage you could do with telepathic attacks. Sanity could buckle under mental assaults like tin foil without the proper precautions.

"Did that happen to you, child?" asked Blood

"Stop…please" begged John

"Tell me then and I'll stop" said Blood

"Please…I can't" said John, his voice shaking. He heard harsh laughter inside his head.

"John" said Brother Blood sternly "Tell me"

"I can't…Headmaster, please" begged John "Please; I'll do anything else, anything please"

Blood looked sternly at him "How can I let you lead a team now, with a mental issue of unknown severity?"

"Headmaster!" said Jinx, stunned "John's the best damn team leader in the school, you can't just…

"CAN'T?" Yelled Blood

"I'll kick your red eyed ass to…" Jinx began

"Jinx, stand down" snapped John

"But, boss" said Mammoth

"Dude you're the best, Blood can't do this" yelled Gizmo's nasally voice

"John" said Jinx

"All of you stand down!" shouted John "That's an order"

The trio quieted, even if it was reluctantly. After a pregnant pause John began to speak.

"HIVE Academy is the closest thing I have to a home" stated John "and I have held the Academy's interest as my first priority since you three (He gestures to the team here) brought me here. Headmaster if you feel that I am unable to lead this team to its fullest potential than I will step down."

"NO" screamed Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo's voices echoing in protest.

"Stand down, all of you" said John "I would recommend Jinx as the new team leader; she has proven herself both before my arrival and during my time here."

Blood sighed, rubbing his temples. While John's now apparent mental issues meant he likely needed some sort of mental treatment, John was in a position of importance, and despite Jinx being an excellent leader everyone knew John was best suited for the job. Blood also knew that the Teen Titans wanted HIVE and John taken down, and because of that he couldn't afford John off of active duty.

"Very well" sighed Blood "Will you be well for the initiation assembly tomorrow? Stone and Zeta need to be tested."

"Headmaster, I believe we should delay the testing" said John "I heard Stone talking in the hallway with someone, and despite hearing two voices he was the only visible being present."

"We shall continue as I planned" said the aging teacher "Though I will watch Stone carefully".

"Okay, Headmaster" said John

"I shall go and teach my Advanced Telekinetic and Psychic Manipulations class now" said Blood "You rest, child." And with that the elder super villain left.

"Why did you tell Jinx and not us?" asked Mammoth with a growl

"I was going to tell you guys…" said John

"No you weren't you crudmuncher" said Gizmo

John sighed "Fine, but the only reason I told Jinx is I nearly killed her during another flashback. And she didn't plan on letting me leave her room in one piece if I didn't explain."

"What were you doing in her room?" asked Gizmo

"I thought she was in danger" said John "Can we just drop it?"

"What happened to you, boss?" asked Mammoth's deep voice

"I'd rather not talk about it big guy" said John sadly

Slowly Mammoth nodded.

"But my real name is John" said John "I was on the run for a few months before I got to Jump, I got involved with the Teen Titans. Got captured, got away and I meet these two nutty guys and a lovely girl robbing a bank."

Everyone smiled slightly at that memory.

John sighed "Look guys, I'll tell you about my past eventually. I trust you all with my life, it's just…me. I'm not ready yet."

The group nodded in understanding.

That night Brother Blood decided to check on John before he retired to his quarters for the evening. What he saw surprised him. Mammoth sat slumped against the opposite wall, snoring softly. Gizmo lay on another bed in the corner, curled into a ball. John had moved over and Jinx lay next to him, the young pairs hands entwined as they slept. Blood found himself genuinely smiling for the first time in years. This team was becoming a family. Even once they left the Academy the group would still stay together, on the wrong side of the law as likely as not. Little did anyone know that that day would soon become reality.


	14. Chapter 14

Brother Blood stood before the entire student body of HIVE Academy. He had found that keeping the Academy similar to a normal school was comforting to many of the students. This meant hosting dances, assemblies, having guest speakers, etc. So he had decided to have Zeta and Stone's attempt to join the HIVE Alpha Team as a public event. It would be good for morale and educational at the same time.

"These two students believe they are worthy of joining our elites," began Brother Blood "They believe they can hold their own against everyone who stands against us. And they have the knowledge needed to succeed. The question is: do they have the physical capability? That is what we shall see. Today Zeta and Stone shall prove their worth in the field of battle!"

With that Blood stepped down from the podium and John, the leader of the team stepped up. His eyes glowed pure gold, the rest of his face hidden by the cowl and hood of the cloak. His armor gleamed. It was impossible to tell that just yesterday he had been in the midst of a mental breakdown.

John stepped to the podium.

"We are here to test the worth of two warriors today" he said, his voice echoing in the silent auditorium. "The test before them will have two portions. Working together, Zeta and Stone shall battle Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo. After that battle they shall face me."

Murmuring filled the auditorium as bets were taken and placed on the contestants.

"Let the battle begin" said John

Zeta and Stone lunged forward against the best HIVE had to offer. The two heroes, despite being undercover and not knowing the other was a hero, worked well together. Zeta had modified her outfit, so as not to be associated with Olympians. She had instead chosen black combat boots, with a black body suit with silver-grey body armor. Her Aegis shield was still on her wrist disguised as a silver bracelet, and her spear was disguised as a mace canister on her silver utility belt, which contained a few flash bombs, smoke grenades, and two collapsible silvery batons, one that she drew. Using her spear and shield would be a dead giveaway, so she had used these batons to aid in the control of lightning. Her hair was cut short, framing her face, her brilliant blue eyes filled with determination as her stone covered partner leapt forward.

Mammoth charged forward, his roar filling the auditorium. His muscled arms met Stone's as they grappled with, each trying to shove the other backwards. Jinx used Mammoth's broad back to leap higher into the air as she soared like a bird, pink hexes ruining Stone's balance and causing him to be hurled across the room by Mammoth.

Gizmo blasted through the air, missiles hurtling towards Zeta. Zeta sidestepped one, leaping over a second, the third hit her in the chest sending her flying backwards. She rolled absorbing momentum. Another missile soared towards her but Stone leapt forward and grabbed the missile's fins and spun hurling it at a charging Mammoth hurling him across the room. The crowd roared with shock, approval, some choosing to boo, a wild unreadable mixture of sound. Now it was Gizmo's turn to begin dodging, flying in wild, unpredictable patterns as lightning hurled up from Zeta's baton. Mammoth was attempting to stand, but a missile to the face was enough for him to see double and throw off his balance. Mammoth stumbled leaning against the wall, until the Grey Warrior led him to the sidelines.

Stone fought like his namesake, shrugging off most of Jinx's blows. Jinx, however, was like a lightning bolt. Her blows rained down, and she, untouchable laughed in a slightly crazy manner, pink energy crackling around her.

John smiled slightly. While most would find the sight terrifying, he found it stunning and even beautiful. She fought with wild passion, nothing held back. He signaled Blood with a simple nod. Blood smirked and sounded the HIVE alarm. Silence reigned as everything stopped.

Slowly John stepped down into the makeshift arena.

"Round one is over" said John "After a 10 minute intervention, round 2 will begin"  
His team gathered around him.

"Any tips?" asked John

"Stone's agile for his size. Zeta too." Said Jinx

"Her lightning hurts" muttered Gizmo

"They're tough boss" said Mammoth

John nodded, grinning slightly. The fact that the team was willing to acknowledge that Stone and Zeta were tough foes meant that the two could probably rival any of the Teen Titans one on one and they had put up a significant fight against his team. He felt his heart rate increase as adrenalin entered the blood stream. He nearly laughed out loud. This would be a fun fight.

John stood, his energy gathering on his fists. Electricity crackled around Zeta. Stone crouched.

"Let the match begin" yelled Blood

The crowd roared its approval as a lightning bolt soared across the room. John launched his own energy blasts, canceling out the lightning bolt, by then Stone slammed his fist down. John sidestepped the powerful, floor cracking blow and blasted Stone backwards. Zeta's hands crackled with electricity as she charged baton in hand. John leaned back the baton missing his chin by inches, but an electric covered punch hit him in chest, staggering him. Stone picked him up and hurled him, through the air. John slammed down, and rolled, Zeta's newest lightning bolt blinding him. He heard Stone's footsteps thundering towards him, and he launched 3 blasts towards him. Stone dodged the blasts, but now it was John's turn to take the offensive. John charged forwards, magic glowing golden on his fists as he leaped into the air and kicked off Stone's broad chest, launching a powerful blast. Zeta's lightning hurtled at him, but he twisted and the blast missed by inches. He hurled half a dozen energy blasts, knocking Zeta backwards.

Zeta was gasping for breath. The two fights left her drained. This Grey Warrior character was skilled to say the least. She stood and charged. She was not going to be able to manage another lightning bolt, so the only option was close combat.

Stone felt his muscles groan in protest. The first fight had been tough, and the second fight was tough as well. Stone roared as his fists swung back and forth, his target dodging easily. He missed Titan's Tower and being able to use his cannon and gadgets in combat. His power level for his mechanical parts didn't lower nearly as fast when he wasn't using his gadgets so that helped in his impersonation of Stone, but the battles would be much easier if he could use them.

John smirked slightly as he leaped away with a backflip. Zeta was charging, but Stone was in the front. John's eyes narrowed in concentration as Stone weaved slightly. Then he launched a powerful energy blast, throwing Stone backwards into Zeta and hurling them both back into the wall. As the two struggled to their feet he chose to speak.

"Enough!" roared the Grey Warrior as the crowd instantly hushed

"These two warriors have fought in battle," shouted the Grey Warrior "They have tried to prove their worth."

Zeta and Stone stood proudly before him.

Stone turned to his team which had assembled behind them.

"Have they been proven worthy?" asked John, his voice quieter

"Yeah, they're worthy" said Gizmo

"Yes" said Jinx "they are worthy"

"Yes" said Mammoth

"I agree" said the Grey Warrior as he pulled two HIVE communicators from under his cloak.

"They are worthy" said John, throwing Zeta and Stone a communicator "welcome to HIVE Alpha Team."

The crowd roared its approval as the original HIVE Alpha Team greeted its new members. Little did anyone among the assembled know that the membership of Zeta and Stone spelled the next phase in the end of HIVE Academy.

Stone smiled slightly as he began to glance down the hall. Not seeing anyone he called into Robin.

"What news Cyborg?" asked Robin

"I just made the HIVE main Team!" said Cyborg "Booya"

"That's great" said Robin

"Blood's planning something big too" said Stone "The entire school has rumors going around about a class project"

"So that's actually legit?" said a familiar female voice from behind him

"Zeta?" said Cyborg worriedly

"Relax" said Thalia "I want HIVE taken down too."

"You do?" said Cyborg

"Well that's what I just said" said Thalia "if the group I am with works with your group then we will have a much better chance of succeeding"

"What group do you work with?" asked Robin

"The one that attacked you trying to get Grey" said Thalia "But we really don't want to fight! Honest. That was just a misunderstanding."

"Well what do you propose?" asked Cyborg

"Here's my plan" began Thalia, smirking slightly


End file.
